


Ruined

by Chivalry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Fisting, Late Night Writing, M/M, Rimming, slut!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chivalry/pseuds/Chivalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock longs to be broken, John fixes that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

Sherlock moans, a small and pitiful sound, as John's hand moves inside of him. Kneeling on the floor, his head hanging low, he can just see where John's wrist disappears behind his caged cock. 

At first he'd begged to be able to take the cage off, but now he's thankful, he know's he'd have come already and missed this, missed John's whole hand moving inside of him.  
It's not just the fullness though, John's much better than that. 

"Such a slut, God I bet I could fit my cock inside of you as well, I could wank while stuffed inside of your gaping hole." He growls, he'd started to talk pretty soon after they'd begun, Sherlock had begged for this to happen for such a long time and John has surpassed his every fantasy. 

He wanted to feel used and full, ruined even, but that wasn't the only things.  
He knew he was dirty and twisted because he wanted John to tell him so, to tell him how filthy he was to need this.  
He pushes back, still greedy for more and another sticky trail of precome drools from his bound cock, or is it actually come? He's lost track. 

John splays his fingers and twists his hand making it as large as possible.  
"What will you beg for next? Hmmm?" He asks, knowing Sherlock is past answering but also knowing his depravity won't end here.  
"Maybe a speculum to stretch you further and ruin that greedy hole once and for all?" He suggests and leans in to run his tongue around his swollen rim. "Or maybe I'll make you push until this pretty ring prolapses and I can really get my tongue inside?." 

Now Sherlock is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> John would never damage Sherlock in anyway but talking about it durning sex is fine with them both.


End file.
